


Flagrant Misuse of Alchemy

by lactoria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, alchemy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those hands could easily destroy him; with a single clap, he could deconstruct and decompose him in split seconds.  He lets those hands touch him, intimately and without hesitance.  He trusts Edward–quite literally–with every fiber of his being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flagrant Misuse of Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> alchemy porn! not meant to be scientifically accurate but enjoyed as a concept. so... enjoy?

Those hands could easily destroy him; with a single clap, he could deconstruct and decompose him in split seconds.  He lets those hands touch him, intimately and without hesitance.  He trusts Edward–quite literally–with every fiber of his being.  Roy would never allow himself to be so vulnerable in anyone else’s care, nor would he give _anyone_ this much power over him.

Edward treats sex like anything else–a study.  A conquest.  And he mixes both elements into deriving pleasure from Roy.

Steel and flesh stroke over Roy’s naked chest, the duality of soft and firm delightfully disorienting and only heightened by the presence of a blindfold  Roy squirms as metal fingers tickle along his flank.

“You look nervous, Colonel.”  Roy can hear the complacence in his tone and feel the shifting of weight as Edward, presumably, crouches over his bare and prone form.

“I most certainly am _not_.”  But he is, and no amount of bravado is going to convince either of them otherwise.

“Don’t worry, I know your body as well as my own research.  Just relax and tell me if anything starts hurting–”  he pauses and adds, with a devilish drawl “–unnecessarily, that is.”

He doesn’t go slow, doesn’t drag it out for suspense; he dives right in, energy humming from the catalytic clap.  Roy can feel the charge of it, tightly balled and ready to be dispersed at Edward’s will.  Anyone else would have been terrified, but the anticipation alone has Roy’s cock swelling.

Edward lays both hands on Roy’s chest, and all at once Roy is overwhelmed with sensation.  Chemical compounds have been adjusted just enough to spike a mild temperature, raise bumps to his skin, and make him tingle from each extremity.

“Oh–th–that’s good–”

“Good–because I haven’t even begun.”

His hands lift only long enough to clap again before they are back on Roy, this time spread out over his abdomen, evoking a wash of hot-cold lust that has Roy arching in surprise, his cock jutting up at full mast.

“Mmm, not bad, Mustang.”  The bed’s weight tips as Edward moves to sit beside him, providing himself a better view of his specimen.

Roy would singe the hair off his balls if he _ever_ referred to him as his specimen, but right now he was certainly under the most intense microscope.  Edward’s stare bores so hard into him that if he weren’t already stripped he would be laid bare by the ferocity of it.

He’s so used to offensive alchemy; who knew it could be used like _this_?

Edward cups a hand over Roy’s forehead, triggering a rush of euphoria that has Roy groaning out loud, feverish warmth tinting his skin pink.

“Ahh–I’m–mm–throbbing all over.”

If only Roy could see how Edward is leering at him, practically licking his chops as he reaches over to pinch and roll a flushed nipple between his artificial fingers.  Roy arches into it, his own hands flat at his sides wringing the sheets.

“I bet I can make you come without any physical stimulation.”

Roy does not doubt it.  Edward’s touches change pace, turning more erratic: a flick here, a squeeze there, electricity in every caress.  Roy’s head is swimming, his reward circuitry sparking on overdrive.  Edward has painstakingly synthesized the experience of being high.  Every part of him is hypersensitive, perspiring and needy,

“Oh—oh _fuck_ –feel like I’m going to explode–E–Edward, I need to–I ne–”  His hands are scrabbling about, mindlessly groping until one finds his cock, gripping the base in a desperate clamber for release.  Edward quickly pries his hand off and replaces it with his mouth, Roy keening in pure rapture.  Without his sight to muddle things up, he can vividly feel Edward’s agile tongue sliding up and down his length and his sweet mouth sealed tight around his girth and sucking him good and hard.

“Oh–oh–ohhh yesyes yes–”

And just as quickly as it happened it stops, Edward pulling off with a wet _pop_ that makes Roy’s toes curl.

“Ah–ah, not like that, remember?”

Roy hisses, his dick achingly stiff and pulsing from the torturous chill left by Edward’s cooling saliva.

Edward smiles at his mess of a man, trailing two steel digits over his parted lips.

“What do you want, Mustang?  Nice and loud.”  
  
Roy licks those two fingers and Edward could swear he could see him even through the blindfold when he tips his head up and abruptly orders,

“Make _me come_ –”

Typical Roy Mustang, topping even from the bottom, proud even when his legs are trembling and he’s panting like a dog.

Edward focuses all of his energy on the final blow, slamming his hands down on each of Roy’s thighs and sending him, reeling, _screaming,_ through his first hands-free orgasm.  Ecstasy streaks through his brain, igniting his pleasure center, virtually incapacitating him, hips humping the air, balls clenching as he blindly shoots his load over his chest.

As soon as his cock, finally drained, begins to flag, his body slumps on the bed in a sweaty boneless heap of buzzing euphoria.

Edward climbs over him to peel the blindfold off and smirks at Roy’s wincing.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that hot before.  Even your asshole got a little wet.  Gotta admit I wanted to fuck you pretty bad; that’s the only drawback to doin’ alchemy like this.  I have to focus.”

Roy shivers and tries to regain some of his dignity Edward just stole out from under him by sitting bolt upright and changing the subject.

“How did you _learn_ this?”

Rolled back into Roy’s lap, Edward grinds his own clothed cock against Roy’s sticky belly.

“Lots of practice on myself.”

Roy, torn between awe and arousal, leans them sideways to fetch a bottle of lube from the nightstand before dropping it into Edward’s waiting hand.

“You are a genius, Edward - truly insane.”


End file.
